Truth and Lies
by Depraved Doll
Summary: Takes place after the episode First strike. Kai's back with the bladebreakers and everyone seems happy to have him back, but Rei is confused and when everyone leaves leaving just him and Kai alone his true feelings start to show. KaixRei
1. Rei's POV

Beyblade- Truth and Lies

Author- Luna P aka Nikki

Editor- QX aka Steph

Rating- PG13 as with all of my stories may go up in later chapters

Warning- contains Yaoi fluff possibly lemon and lime but that would be in later chapters

Summary- takes place the first night after the episode First strike. Kai is back with the bladebreakers and everyone seems happy to have him back but Rei's confused and when everyone leaves leaving just him and Kai alone his true feelings start to show. KaixRei obviously do I write anything else?

Nikki: Ahh here I go again I'd like to take this opportunity to point out that this story is NOT a one shot. I don't know how long it's going to be I know that it's going to be short about three or four chapters but it will definitely be more than one chapter

Kai: great prolong my suffering why don't you?

Nikki: what's your problem you're dating Rei aren't you?

Kai: yeah but that's the only good thing about this fic

Nikki: whatever do the disclaimer

Kai: (thinks) of course Nikki owns Beyblade and she has lots of money so sue her already

Nikki: WHAT! Rei!

Rei: Kai that was mean

Kai: (glares)

Rei: but cute, anyway here's the real disclaimer Nikki does NOT own beyblade or any of the characters she just likes to write about people who have more interesting lives than she does

Nikki: I'm not sure If that's better or worst, ne, at least he didn't tell people to sue me

Rei's POV

I sat on the window ledge looking down at the people below as they went about their hectic lives. They had no idea about what was going on around them and most of them wouldn't until it was too late. I sighed heavily it had only been an hour or so ago when Mr. Dickinson had told us about Voltaire Hiwatari and his plans to rule the world using highly trained bladers and manufactured bit beasts as warriors to gain what he thought rightfully belonged to him. Jesus who was this madman? Oh that's right, he was Kai's grandfather, yeah that had stirred up a bit of a commotion. God I had had to take in so much over the past few days, I mean just yesterday Kai teamed up with the demolition boys and stole the all stars and the white tigers bit beasts using the powerful black Dranzer and not only that but he was willing to do the same to us. I clenched Drigger tightly in my hand I couldn't believe all of this it was like one of those soap operas on TV that never made any sense. I didn't understand my feelings, a few minutes ago I was so happy to have Kai back, on the team that is, but after everyone had left leaving me all on my own with him I realised how upset I had been that he had left. I realised how betrayed I had felt and still did. I wanted to feel angry with him, hell I wanted to hate him but I couldn't, I couldn't do it, there was something else, another emotion stopping me from feeling anything but betrayal. Ahh I couldn't take this I had been hurt badly not physically and not really mentally but hurt non the less.

"Are you ok Rei?" I heard Kai ask form where he was sat on his bed but I refused to look at him just shook my head.

"No" I heard him sigh and out of the corner of my eye saw him lye back down, I didn't mean to be so cruel but I was afraid of getting to close to him. I mean if Voltaire offered him black Dranzer back and he took it, if I was as close to him as I had been the first time I'd be crushed. I suddenly became aware of how cold the room had become and closed the window. I shivered and rubbed my arms. I didn't know what to do I wanted to talk to Kai ask him what had happened and if he had really ment all the things he had said or if it was black Dranzer working through him. But I was afraid of the answer. I sighed and rubbed my eyes I was so tired. Truth of the matter was I hadn't slept since the day he left, I just couldn't. I wanted him to be near to me I wanted him to be safe before I could even think about closing my eyes. I wanted to go and scream off the top of the tallest building just shout my problems away. What was this other feeling in my heart? Wait, heart, was that it? I had to admit that before this whole situation I had started to feel something like that for him but now, now I was just confused. I stared out of the window and saw a bolt of lightening flash across the dark sky, followed by the deep rumble of thunder. I cringed at the loud noise, I'd never really liked thunder, being a neko-jin I hated loud noises and thunder was a loud noise but I didn't care about that.

'_Dark lightening attack!' _

I shivered at the memory of Kai ordering black Dranzer to attack us, I never wanted to remember that again but every time I saw him the memories came flooding back. Was this how it would be for the rest of my life cringing at long buried memories every time we looked at each other. I don't think I could stand that, I couldn't stand not looking at him but I can't stand those flashbacks, would I have to leave the bladebreakers? No there had to be another way, would he have to leave the bladebreakers? No I would never let him leave us again, ever. I glanced over at him he was lying on his bed with his eyes closed and his hands behind his head he was acting like nothing had happened, but something had, he'd left us, betrayed us and all so that he could get the power he craved. I felt tears welling in my eyes and turned back to face out of the window, it had now started to tip it down with rain, I felt like the weather was reflecting upon my emotions. I mean the rain was staining the windows as the silent tears were staining my face. I closed my eyes and brushed the tears away.

'_All together again, NEVER AGAIN! The days of Kai the bladebreaker are through'_

Had he actually said that? Yeah he had and it really hurt more than anything else I was terrified of loosing him. Before I had missed him so much and would have done anything to get him back but now that I had him back, well, he scared me, I watched entranced as the rain cascaded down the window making it impossible to see through it. I wondered if the others were thinking about this or if they had just accepted it. I wish I could but I can't.

'_Ever since that day I became a...a bladebreaker'_

He had said that with such disgust and resentment it was as if he had never cared. Maybe he never had. Even though he was right here in the room with me I had never felt more alone and uncared for in my life. I glanced over my shoulder to see Kai staring at me his crimson orbs firmly fixed onto me unwilling to let me out of his sight. Maybe I'm thinking too much maybe he was sorry for what he did. Maybe he did care.

'_I resented being thrown in with a bunch of no talents'_

No, that's all he thought about us, about me, I was a no talent an amateur unworthy of his company. I locked eyes with him but tore away, I couldn't do that, and I wouldn't. I didn't want to see the hatred and contempt that lay within him. The window was my only source of relief it was an escape. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the cold windowpane. My head was throbbing due to all these thoughts and with each thought my heart pounded with an unbelievable amount of pain. Why was that? Why couldn't I decipher my feelings?

'_Don't you see only now I can have a taste of true power and I won't give that power up, ever'_

Power, that's what he craved, that was his weakness Boris had offered him power and he had taken it without a second thought. I could still see the faces of my friends and old teammates as he took their bit beasts from them laughing as he did so. Did he regret doing it? Did he know how much he had hurt them as he ripped their bit beasts from their blades? If Max hadn't have shown up when he did would he have taken Drigger from me and Dragoon from Tyson? If he had won would he have just left us on the ice, defeated and alone? Wait even after he lost he had left us on the ice come to think of it if Judy hadn't of come back around in the plane I don't know how we would have gotten home. I opened my eyes to see him sat next to me on the windowsill. I watched him as he stared out of the window his eyes firmly fixed on the rain as it smashed into the window.

"Why did you do it?" I ment to ask this question in my head not yet prepared for the answer, but it had slipped out of my mouth and there was no way to take it back now.

"Hn?" I stared up at him his eyes studying my every move my every breath

"Nothing" I stood up and walked over to my bed I lay down resting my throbbing head on the soft pillow. Looking for comfort and finding it. I stared up at the ceiling suddenly finding what I thought used to be boring incredibly interesting.

'_Dark lightening attack' _

I cringed at the memory once again even though the attack was not aimed at me I could feel the pain shoot through me as if it had hit me nothing more than a few seconds ago. I rolled onto my side and came face to face with the phoenix. 'Holy, why were these beds so close together?' truth be told I couldn't remember no matter how hard I tried. Maybe at one point we had wanted to be close together, I still wanted to be close to him but I knew that that would never happen. I stared at him for a while studying every feature on his amazingly perfect face.

'_I always thought that you were part of the team Kai, even though you never wanted to admit it I always thought you felt a little something for us'_

'_Sorry chief didn't feel a thing'_

Didn't feel a thing? He didn't feel a thing; I felt the tears starting to sting my eyes and rolled over unable to look at him for any longer without bursting out into tears.

'_Now is the time to finally prove my superiority by beating the bladebreakers at the one thing they love the most'_

"Rei" I glanced over my shoulder to see Kai sat on the edge of the bed with his back to me. Hmm ashamed of me again

'_Ever since that day I became a... a bladebreaker I resented being thrown in with a bunch of no talents'_

"A no talent is that all I am to you?" Kai turned around to face me apparently shocked at what I had just said but I had been holding all of this in for hours and hours and needed to get it out of my system before it tore me apart. "Don't look at me like you have no idea what I'm talking about!"

'_I've been watching you through all of your matches, I know your moves better than you know them yourselves' _

"I can't believe you Kai! You come back and expect everyone to just accept it! Well I can't! Do you know what you put me through, I thought that I'd never see you again, well the good part of you anyway!"

"Rei, what are you...?" Kai stood up and moved closer to me but I couldn't take him being so close to me and found myself backing away before I had even thought about what I was doing

"No Kai! The truth is, I've been thinking about what happened for hours now! I've been reminiscing over what you said to us when we were battling on the ice. You don't have any idea how much you hurt me and even if you did I don't think you'd care in the slightest!"

'_I don't care about championships titles or trophies all I want to do is increase the strength of black Dranzer and become the most powerful blader ever. All I have to do is beat my dear old team, it's not official but it'll do' _

"Rei that is not true, I do care that I hurt you and I'm so sorry for it but I can't take it back no matter how much I want to what's done is done and I can't change it." Again he moved closer to me and I backed further away only stopping when I bumped into the wall.

"You want a battle now Kai? To become the best one must defeat the best right? But then again I'm not the best am I? Tyson is, I'm just another no talent!"

"No you're not your one of the best bladers I've ever met"

'_To become the best one must defeat the best'_

'_I resented being thrown in with a bunch of no talents!'_

"No I'm not, I'm good, I can stand my ground in a battle but I'm not like Tala or the demolition boys I'm not like you"

"Rei why are you saying this?"

"You don't understand Kai! I wanna hate you for what you've done! I wanna hate you soo much but I can't! I can't" I slipped down the wall and buried my head in my knees as soft tears slipped down my cheeks my emotions were screwed beyond belief one minute I was furious with him and the next I was breaking down into tears. I felt his hands on my shoulders and stared up to see his crimson eyes filled with concern and sadness, for me, he was concerned for me. I reached up and placed my hand on his face, lightly tracing the blue triangles painted on his pale cheeks. "NO! Kai get out of my head!" There go those emotions again. I pushed him away from me and ran over to the door grasping the golden doorknob tightly in my hand.

"Rei, where are you going Rei?"

"I don't know maybe if I went back to the white tigers you'd know how I felt when you left us for the demolition boys!"

"Rei don't even joke about that"

"Who said I was joking?" I opened the door and ran off down the corridor tears staining my cheeks as I ran.

"Hey Rei where you going?" I heard Tyson ask as he walked back to his room, his dad following closely behind I stopped dead in my tracks, I wanted to keep moving keep running but my legs wouldn't obey my orders to move

"You don't wanna go outside, it's really coming down" Tyson's father smiled and placed his hand lightly on my shoulder. I spun round to face him, my fangs were bared and shining in the dim lighting that the hotel provided. My eyes were mere slits and overflowing with anger that I could no longer contain. I growled angrily and knocked his hand from my shoulder before running off down the hall. I'd been running for what seemed like ages, this hotel seemed to have an endless amount of corridors each leading onto the other never ending. I growled angrily as I ran down yet another endless corridor, I had to get out of there before I tore the place down. I stopped when a came to a door and pushed it open with force that should have knocked it away from the frame but it just banged against the wall. I cringed at the loud noise and grabbed my ears in pain, after a while I stepped out into the heavy rain that drenched me within minutes. I cringed again as the door slammed closed but shook it off. I surveyed my surroundings and soon discovered that I was on the roof I growled again as a lightening bolt shot through the sky illuminating the dark night. I calmed myself slightly and took Drigger out from my pocket, after fitting the launcher I held him out at arms length.

"3...2...1...Let it rip!" I yelled as I pulled the ripcord and sent my blade flying up against the wall it bounced back after making a nasty dent in the otherwise smooth wall.

'_The best, I am the best! I beat them all one by one and soon I'll be in control of every bit beast on the planet, after adding your three to my collection no one will be able to challenge the bit beast army that I will have at my fingertips!' _

I growled again and watched as Drigger hit against the wall and flew up into the air a small green light shone out of the bit as another lightening bolt streaked the sky with a bright white light that half blinded me. I shook it off and stared at the blade as it fell to the ground and dodged various objects that stood in its path.

'_Dark lightening attack!' _

I fell to the floor at the memory of those words, my tears streamed down my face but were masked by the heavy raindrops that dripped down from the dark black clouds.

'_Don't you see, only know I can have a taste of true power and I won't give that power up, ever!'_

"DRIGGER! TIGER CLAW ATTACK!" I screamed over the rumble of the thunder. My mind was so screwed up I was lost in myself and I was frightened. I wanted Kai to hold me in his arms and tell me that everything would be ok but that would never happen. I smiled when Drigger spun into my view spinning infront of me with the bright green light shining from the bit I felt as if he was trying to cheer me up, if he was it was working.

'_All together again, NEVER AGAIN! The days of Kai the bladebreaker are through!' _

I pushed myself up off of the wet floor and stared down at the blade infront of me "GO DRIGGER" I watched, as the white tiger appeared infront of me in all of its glory. It ran against the wall and chipped off a small section.

"If you're not careful you're going to tare the hotel apart" My gaze shot in the direction that the voice had come from. I knew who it was before I had even turned my head and sure enough there he stood, in the doorway shielded from the rain his crimson orbs firmly fixed on me and every move that I made.

"Come to steal my bit beast or just gloat at how unworthy I am to have one?" I asked ice dripping from every syllable like the rain dripped from my ebony locks. He shook his head and stepped out into the rain, I watched carefully as he became drenched within a few minutes.

"You're not unworthy Rei" he walked over to me and I backed away as if a frightened kitten backing away from a stronger, fiercer predator "and you know it, you're just so confused right now"

"Can you blame me? After all that I've been through!" he continued to move closer to me and in turn I backed away finding myself up against a wall as I had been earlier.

"No Rei I can't, what I did to you and the team was unacceptable, I have no excuse. I'm sorry" I stared down at the floor as Drigger spun into view I sighed and swept him up into my hands. "How about we have a battle" I stood up and stared at Kai a little shocked and a little frightened about his suggestion.

"Why?" I asked as I clutched Drigger protectively to my chest

"To prove that you're not unworthy, to prove that you're a good blader, no, to prove that you're a great blader that can do more than just stand your own. I'm not asking you to be like the demolition boys or me, I'm asking you to be you" I studied him as he spoke considering what he had just asked me to do

"NO! Why should I?" I realised that I sounded like a spoilt child but I was so confused, I pushed past him for the second time today and ran over to the other side of the roof. I stared down at the city below me as the people rushed around in the ice-cold rain trying to get home and out of the brutal weather

"You're pathetic" I turned to see Kai stood next to me and shot him a death glare he just smirked and walked to the other side of the roof placing Dranzer in the launcher and holding her out at arms length as I had done with Drigger earlier.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I've already answered that, now are you going to battle or not?

'_To be the best one must defeat the best, sorry chief didn't feel a thing. All together again, NEVER AGAIN! Dark lightening attack! Ever since that day I became a...a bladebreaker, I resented being thrown in with a bunch of no talents. The days of Kai the bladebreaker are through. The best, I am the best! Don't you see only now I can have a taste of true power and I won't give that power up, ever. Now is the time to finally prove my superiority by beating the bladebreakers at the one thing they love the most. I've been watching you through all your matches, I know your moves better than you know them yourselves'_

"Hn, maybe you're right Rei maybe you are a no talent"

"What?"

"Prove me wrong Rei, battle me with all you've got, battle me with all you're mind and all you're heart, prove me wrong"

'_I've been watching you through all your matches I know your moves better than you know them yourselves' _

"Fine, you want a battle you'll get one" I placed Drigger back in the launcher and held him out at arms length "3...2...1...Let it riiippp!" I pulled the ripcord and sent my blade flying into the icy cold air. "GO DRIGGER!"

"DRANZER" the two blades smashed into each other with full force causing them both to wobble but they regained balance and went for another attack. I jumped back as the lightening struck the lightening rod that stood just behind Kai. He laughed and ordered Dranzer to attack. Dranzer hit Drigger and sent him flying into the wall, the wall chipped and Drigger crashed to the floor he swayed slightly and I fell to the floor as he began to slow. "Rei, you're not going to beat me using the same old techniques"

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! DRIGGER, TIGER CLAW ATTACK!" Drigger picked up speed and charged at Kai's blade knocking it out of balance.

"DRANZER" the phoenix pulled itself back together and flew up into the air it dropped back to the ground and ran at my blade for one final assault.

"DRIGGER" I screamed at my blade as I fell back to the floor, I had been running on pure fury for what seemed like ages and had used up a ton of energy but I wasn't prepared to loose to Kai. I had to prove that I was just as good a blader as he was. The blades charged at each other, I watched as my bit shone with a bright green light and Drigger appeared above the blade. The same happened to Kai's blade his bit shone red and Dranzer appeared the two bit beasts charged at each other. We both watched intently as the blades hit into each other, there was a huge cloud of smoke and we couldn't see our blades but we both knew one thing, only one would be left spinning, now all we could do was wait...

Nikki: Oh my God I left it in a cliffhanger

Kai: great

Nikki: ahh what is your problem?

Rei: so who won

Nikki: you'll have to wait and find out

Rei: ahh

Nikki: hey I have an idea, you guys out there can review and tell me whose blade you think will be left spinning

Kai: yeah right you just want reviews

Nikki: yeah so, :P please review I like to read about what you think of my work, all reviewers get a Rei and Kai plushie all flamers get a Mariah plushie (holds out Mariah plushie) all cower in fear from it's hideousness (sorry to all Mariah fans but she bugs the hell out of me)


	2. Kai's POV

Beyblade- Truth and Lies

Author- Luna P aka Nikki

Editor- QX aka Steph

Rating- PG13 as with all of my stories may go up in later chapters

Warning- contains Yaoi fluff

Summary- takes place the first night after the episode First strike. Kai is back with the bladebreakers and everyone seems happy to have him back but Rei's confused and when everyone leaves leaving just him and Kai alone his true feelings start to show. KaixRei obviously do I write anything else?

A/N thank you for all your reviews!!! I cant believe people actually reviewed to my fic!!! I didn't think it was that good.

Nikki: ok here's the next chapter, I'd just like to point out that this chapter goes back to the beginning but it's written in Kai's POV instead of Rei's (sorry if it seems like Kai's a little ooc, but since we never really know what he's thinking anyway maybe he's not ooc, who knows). I thought I'd give Kai a chance to get his feelings across. However, I'm not gonna leave you on that cliffhanger from the first chapter, so in this chapter the winner of the roof bey battle will be announced.

Rei: finally

Nikki: patience young neko-jin, patience

Mariah: I wanna be in you're fic

Steph: No you don't

Mariah: Yeah I do

Nikki: fine then later on I'll put you in, you can see Rei and Kai together decide that you can't take life anymore and dive off a cliff

Mariah: I've changed my mind

Nikki: thought you would, oh god looks like time got away from me hmm lets see, Mariah do the disclaimer

Mariah: Nikki does not own Beyblade if she did I would have died mysteriously in my sleep many years ago

Kai: for once I actually wish Nikki did own Beyblade

Btw, the parts in _italics_ are flashbacks.

Kai's POV

I lay back on the bed and closed my eyes, I immediately regretted doing so as memories of how I had betrayed my team flooded into my mind. I hated myself for what I had done, sure black Dranzer was powerful but I should have fought harder to break away from it. Why had I taken it in the first place? Oh yeah the power, it was my one weakness I craved power. I couldn't believe how the bladebreakers had just forgiven me after everything I had done, I'd abandoned them, taunted them. I was even willing to steal their bit beasts from them and all for this power, but they forgave me and refused to let me die out on the ice. I wonder if any of them hated me for what I had done. I sighed and rolled over onto my side I opened my eyes and that's when I saw him. Rei was sat on the window ledge staring out into the dark night, as I stared at him I noticed that he was as deep in thought as I was. What are you thinking about Rei? I noticed that he was clenching Drigger tightly in his hands. So that's what you're thinking about, me and how I'd betrayed you, I wondered if he was still afraid that I would attempt to take Drigger from him. I knew how important his bit beast was to him. I saw how it had effected him when he had first lost Drigger and I never wanted to see him go through that kind of pain again. I wished that I could go back and relive these past few days, you know change what had happened. The first thing that I would change would be going into the abbey, taking black Dranzer, joining the Demolition boys, stealing the all stars and the white tigers bit beasts, betraying the bladebreakers, betraying Rei. I stared over at him and saw pain and sadness reflected in his otherwise perfect golden orbs.

"You ok Rei?" I asked from where I was sat on the bed, I wanted him to look at me so that I could find the answer buried within his eyes but he just continued to stare out of the window.

"No" was all he said as he sat on the window ledge shaking his head from side to side. I sighed and lay back onto the soft pillow, what did he mean by 'No'? Did he hate me? I wouldn't blame him if he did but I don't think I'd be able to hang around with the team anymore if he did. I thought about how things had been between us before this whole situation had started, truth was he was the only member of the team that I had even tried to get on with, I just found it so easy to talk with him. But the time that I needed to talk to him the most he had started ignoring me, all I could think about was him and the possibility that I had chased him away before things had even had a chance to start. Wait before what had a chance to start? What was going on in my head? What were all these feelings and why were they surfacing now? I wanted to go and talk with Rei, to apologise for everything that I had done, but I had a feeling that he wasn't ready to listen to me, even if it was to apologise. I needed to give him time, but I was afraid that if I gave him time we would grow further and further apart from one another. I didn't want that to happen, I jumped back to reality when I heard the loud rumble of thunder. God if that had made me jump what would it have done to Rei, after sharing a room with him for so long I knew that he hated loud noises. Should I ask him if he's ok? No all that got me last time was a heartless 'no' and why should I even care, I never show any concern for anyone, so why did I feel like I needed to make sure he was ok.

'I'm not gonna let Kai make a mockery of everything you guys mean to me' 

Had I at one point meant something to him? Could he ever feel that way about me again? I growled to myself, when had he become so important to me? My head was pounding and I felt that if I didn't take some painkillers now I would explode. I remembered the night before I had snuck into the abbey, the night before I knew about black Dranzer, I had woken from my nightmare to see Rei staring at me,

'You ok Kai?' 

I smiled at the memory it had been right here in this hotel room that he had spoken to me with such care and concern. I would cherish that memory forever I placed my hands behind my head and let out a long sigh. I wondered if things would ever be the same between us again, I knew just by looking at him that I had hurt him and if I had a chance to take it all back I would I just wish that he could understand that. Maybe in time he would, maybe we wouldn't grow apart from each other, maybe our relationship would become stronger because of this. Oh who was I fooling, we didn't have a relationship no matter how much I wished we did. I opened my eyes and stared up at the ceiling but that didn't appeal to me in the slightest. Before I knew it I had rolled onto my side and was staring at Rei, everything about him was so perfect. His tanned complexion, his knee length raven hair and those shimmering golden orbs that were more beautiful than the most expensive diamond. He truly was amazing, perfect in every way. I remembered when we were on the ice and Tyson held out his hand to me. I hadn't wanted for it to be him I wanted Rei to reach out to me and when he grabbed hold of my arm to pull me back the others just seemed to fade away and it felt like it was just me and him. I continued to stare at him when I saw him turn back to look at me, I could tell that there were a million thoughts rushing around his head, but I couldn't tell what they were about, I didn't really want to.

'How could you use other people's bit beasts as if they were your own?' 

'_Like this, Tryhorn!'_

'_NO DRIGGER!'_

I could still see his face in my mind when I had used Galux and Tryhorn against him he was disgusted and I couldn't blame him, I hated myself for having hurt him so much and I probably always would. For a few brief moments my eyes locked with his and for the first time in three days I felt whole, that's when he tore away and it felt like he was ripping part of my heart out as he did so. I saw him close his eyes and lean against the windowpane, I couldn't take being so close and yet being so far away. I pushed myself up off of the bed and walked over to the windowsill my gaze was firmly fixed onto his small frame as I sat next to him. I eventually managed to look away from him, I didn't want to but I had to concentrate on something else before I broke down right then and there. I found the rain most interesting as it hit the window with all the force that the wind was giving it. I watched as one drop linked to the next to make small patterns on the freezing cold glass. For some reason I had always felt calm and at peace when it rained I wasn't sure why and I probably never would. I looked out into the dark night wondering if maybe I asked all of my questions to the sky I would get some answers from some sort of all seeing all-powerful force.

"Why did you do it?" I heard Rei ask from where he was sat on the windowsill I had no idea what he was talking about but he sounded so confused and upset that I couldn't bring myself to snap 'WHAT?' at him after everything that he had been through over the past few days.

"Hn?" I was already staring at him when he looked up at me, believe it or not I could see tears that were yet to be shed in his eyes before I had even looked at him.

"Nothing" my crimson eyes followed his every move as he walked from the windowsill and over to the bed, I smiled slightly when he lay his head onto the pillow. He looked so comfortable as he curled himself into a little ball and snuggled into the bed covers. Even though he hadn't said anything I could tell that something was disturbing him, at this point in time I wasn't quite sure what I was doing but I stood up from the window ledge and slowly walked over to my bed. I quietly and carefully sat on the edge before lying down and shifting closer to Rei, I was so close that I could smell his shampoo and felt compelled to wrap my arms around his small waist and pull him to me. He slowly rolled onto his side bringing us face to face with each other, I had no idea why the beds were so close together but I was happy that they were. I watched him as he stared at me.

'_REACH OUT KAI!'_

I remembered him shouting at me to take Tyson's hand when I was sinking on the ice, he hadn't wanted for me to drown, after everything I had done to his friends and to him he was willing to put it all behind him to save me.

'_No Kai don't'_

'_He's really doing it'_

'_Kai! Leave them alone, you've already won, isn't that enough?'_

I stared into his eyes wondering if he had betrayed me like I had betrayed him if I would be able to forgive him and accept what he had done. I saw tears welling in his perfect golden orbs and almost burst into tears myself when he turned away from me. 'He need's time' I told myself but didn't believe it for a second I sat up on the bed and turned to face the window as a lone tear rolled down my face. I knew that I had to talk to him but I didn't know what to say.

"Rei" I cringed at the way that had come out, it sounded halfway between a sob and a squeak but I didn't care I had to explain to him about everything before he grew to hate me.

"A no talent is that all I am to you?" I turned to face him shocked at what he had just said I didn't know what to do I needed to explain to him that I didn't think he was a no talent, that I loved him. I what? Yeah I did I loved him with all of my heart "don't look at me like you have no idea what I'm talking about!" I was so confused and just wanted to scream that I didn't know what he was talking about.

'_Ever since that day I became a...a bladebreaker I resented being thrown in with a bunch of no talents'_

My own words cut through me like a knife I didn't think he was a no talent and I hated the fact that that's what he thought that I thought about him. Truth was I considered him to be just as good a blader as me, I wished I had admitted that earlier.

"I can't believe you Kai! You come back and expect everyone to just accept it! Well I can't! Do you know what you put me through, I thought that I'd never see you again, well the good part of you anyway!"

"Rei, what are you...?" I choked on my words as they slipped out of my throat I was just about to apologise for everything that I had done, but it was to late he already hated me. Now I could never expect for him to love me but I had to try and salvage our friendship. I pushed myself up off the bed and walked over to him I had to stifle my sobs when I saw him back away from me with every step that I took.

"No Kai! The truth is, I've been thinking about what happened for hours now! I've been reminiscing over what you said to us when we were battling on the ice. You don't have any idea how much you hurt me and even if you did I don't think you'd care in the slightest!" My heart skipped a beat when he spoke those words, I did know how much I had hurt him and I cared so much that it was killing me.

"Rei that is not true, I do care that I hurt you and I'm so sorry for it but I can't take it back no matter how much I want to what's done is done and I can't change it." I walked closer to him again, trying to close the gap that had grown between us but he backed away so far that he was now backed up against the wall.

"You want a battle now Kai? To become the best one must defeat the best right? But then again I'm not the best am I? Tyson is, I'm just another no talent!" I couldn't take that, in my heart he was the best, always had been and always would be.

"No you're not your one of the best bladers I've ever met"

"No I'm not, I'm good, I can stand my ground in a battle but I'm not like Tala or the demolition boys I'm not like you"

"Rei why are you saying this?"

"You don't understand Kai! I wanna hate you for what you've done! I wanna hate you soo much but I can't! I can't" I watched him as he slipped down against the wall and buried his head in his knees. I felt another tear slid down my cheek, I sighed and crouched down infront of him placing my hands onto his shoulders in an attempt to comfort him. He looked up at me allowing me to see all the pain that he had tried to keep hidden building up in his eyes. He reached up and placed his hand on my face, lightly tracing the blue triangles painted on my pale cheeks. "NO! Kai get out of my head!" He pushed past me and ran over to the door grasping the golden door handle and turning it until it clicked.

"Rei, where are you going Rei?"

"I don't know maybe if I went back to the white tigers you'd know how I felt when you left us for the demolition boys!" I shook my head at what he had said, I couldn't take him leaving me not now, not when I had just figured out my true feelings for him.

"Rei don't even joke about that"

"Who said I was joking?" He pushed the door open and ran out of the room, I fell against the bed and let the tears that I had been holding back for so long flow freely down my cheeks. Had he ment everything that he had said or was he just angry, it didn't matter I had always been told that people spoke the truth when they were angry.

"Uh Kai do you know what's wrong with Rei?" I looked up at the door to see Tyson and his dad stood infront of me with the same confused look displayed on both of their faces. "Second thought, what's wrong with you?" I shot him a death glare and brushed away my tears.

"It's none of your business!" I growled coldly as I walked over to the window.

"Listen Kai, if you don't want to tell us what's wrong that's fine, but whatever's going on between you and Rei you have to sort it out" I turned sharply to see Tyson's father stood next to me at the window.

"There's nothing going on between me and Rei!" I told him and watched as a smile appeared on his face. I looked away from him and glanced at Tyson who looked more confused than ever as the conversation progressed.

"Yeah well he's running on pure fury and when that runs out he's gonna crash and burn and depending on where he is he could be in real danger" the last word hit me hard, Rei in danger. I pushed past Tyson's father and ran out of the room I wouldn't let him get hurt again. I ran aimlessly around the hotel I was glad that it was late cause it ment that everyone was in there rooms and out of the corridors which made it easier for me to run to wherever it was that I was going. I growled angrily as I ran down a corridor that I swear I had run down only a few minutes before. Great, was I just running round in circles? I stopped for a minute and thought about all of the places in the hotel that he could be. I knew that he'd want to be on his own and at night that ment that he could be just about anywhere. I sighed frustrated, thinking wasn't helping me, but maybe it was helping him or maybe he was trying to clear his mind. Either way there's only one thing that he would be doing at the moment, beyblading, well now I knew what he was doing all I needed to know was where he was doing it. Wait, where would I go to blade? Now it all made sense I started running again, this time however I knew where I was going, the roof.

I stood infront of the door that led to the roof I wasn't sure whether to go out or not, I mean he'd probably come here to be alone I didn't want to disturb him.

'_Yeah well he's running on pure fury and when that runs out he's gonna crash and burn and depending on where he is he could be in real danger'_

No I had to go out Tyson's father was right he could be in danger and if I walked away and tomorrow he showed up hurt, I would blame myself forever, even more so than I did now. I sighed and quietly opened the door I smiled at what I saw.

"GO DRIGGER!" I watched as the blade flew up at the wall and knocked off a small chunk of the plaster.

"If you're not careful you're going to tare the hotel apart" I finally spoke up and allowed my presence to be known his gaze darted towards me. Anger was burning in his eyes and he was baring his fangs at me I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't scared, the thing was I was but I wasn't going to run away without doing what I had come here to do.

"Come to steal my bit beast or just gloat at how unworthy I am to have one?" I stared at him upset as the neko-jin growled at me, he didn't trust me anymore and that hurt more than anything else ever could. I shook my head and stepped out into the rain after two minutes of standing in the rain I was soaked through and freezing cold but I wasn't going to leave.

"You're not unworthy Rei" I walked over to him and he backed away as he had done in the hotel room. A few tears escaped my eyes but because of the rain that was continuously hitting my face no one would be able to tell. "And you know it, you're just so confused right now"

"Can you blame me? After all that I've been through!" I started to walk over to him again but he refused to let me get close to him and backed away until the wall stopped him.

"No Rei I can't, what I did to you and the team was unacceptable, I have no excuse. I'm sorry" I was trying my hardest to make things right between us but I didn't think that anything I did would. I looked down at him as he bent down and swept Drigger up into his hands. "How about we have a battle" he stood up and stared at me with a look of shock and confusion combined into one.

"Why?" he asked as he clutched his blade tighter to his chest

"To prove that you're not unworthy, to prove that you're a good blader, no, to prove that you're a great blader that can do more than just stand your own. I'm not asking you to be like the demolition boys or me, I'm asking you to be you"

"NO! Why should I?" He pushed past me and ran over to the other side of the roof, now I was getting angry I had tried to be calm and talk some sense into him but he was to angry to listen. I had to get him to lose some of that anger, then he would be able to listen to me, that's what I needed.

"You're pathetic" I hated having to say that to him, but I had no choice. He shot me one of my death glares and I smirked 'he's been hanging around me for way too long' I thought as I placed Dranzer in the launcher and held out my hand

"Why are you doing this?"

"I've already answered that, now are you going to battle or not?" I watched him as he fell into some sort of trance "Hn, maybe you're right Rei maybe you are a no talent" it killed me to say that but I had to bring his attention back to the here and now.

"What?"

"Prove me wrong Rei, battle me with all you've got, battle me with all you're mind and all you're heart, prove me wrong"

"Fine, you want a battle you'll get one" he placed Drigger back in the launcher and held him out at arms length "3...2...1...Let it riiippp!" he pulled the ripcord and sent the blade flying into the icy cold air. "GO DRIGGER!"

"DRANZER" the two blades smashed into each other with full force causing them both to wobble but they regained balance and went for another attack. I saw Rei jump away as a lightening bolt struck the lightening rod that stood just behind me. I laughed and ordered Dranzer to attack. Dranzer hit Drigger and sent him flying into the wall, the wall chipped and Drigger crashed to the floor he swayed slightly and I saw Rei drop to the floor in defeat. "Rei, you're not going to beat me using the same old techniques" I wanted him to win, I wanted to show him that he was just as good if not better than me.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! DRIGGER, TIGER CLAW ATTACK!" Drigger picked up speed and charged at my blade knocking it out of balance.

"DRANZER" the phoenix pulled itself back together and flew up into the air it dropped back to the ground and ran at the white tiger for one final assault.

"DRIGGER" I watched as he fell back to the floor, Tyson's dad was right he had been running on pure fury for what seemed like ages and had used up almost all of his energy. I wanted to run over to him and help him up but that wasn't what he needed right now. The blades charged at each other, I watched as the bits on our blades shone with a bright light as our bit beasts appeared above them, the two bit beasts charged at each other. We both watched intently as the blades hit into each other, there was a huge cloud of smoke and we couldn't see our blades. We waited for what seemed like hours until the smoke finally began to clear, I smiled when I saw the silver blade spinning in the middle of the roof. I walked over and picked up my blue blade from where it lay, defeated on the floor.

"I told you Rei, you're a great blader" he walked over to where Drigger was still spinning and picked him up before looking over at me.

"You lost on purpose, you threw the match!" I growled angrily at him, he was really pushing my patience now.

"What would be the point in that?" I asked as I placed Dranzer back in my pocket. He didn't answer me just looked at me with a confused look on his beautiful face.

"I don't know" he sighed and put Drigger back in his pocket.

"Rei, are you ok?" I watched as he ever so slightly rocked backwards and forwards where he stood, he looked up at me his eyes heavy and tired, it was as if he hadn't slept in days.

"I don't know" I watched as a bright clash if lightening danced across the sky only redirecting my gaze when I saw Rei fall to the floor. He fell to his knees and tried to push himself up off of the flooded roof "Kai" he mumbled as his arms gave up and he fell onto the floor with a small thud.

Rei: great I'm dead

Nikki: you are not

Kai: You killed my koi! Die evil authoress

Nikki: I did not kill him!

Rei: so I'm ok?

Nikki: well you'll live :D, ok this chapter dragged on for a while and I'm sorry for that but I wanted for you all to understand how Kai was feeling so that he didn't seem like the heartless bstard that he portrays himself as

Kai: uh thanks

Nikki: no prob, well review and tell me what you thought, I will use flames to light my neighbours houses on fire and then laugh at there expense

Mariah: that's not nice

Nikki: that gives me an idea, hey Kai you wanna help me lock Mariah in a closet in my neighbours house, so that when we set it on fire she goes down in flames with it?

Kai: sure

Mariah: Rei do something

Rei: fine, I'll get the rope

Mariah: Kai help me

Kai: I'll get the gasoline

Mariah: (runs away)

Nikki, Kai and Rei: (chase after her)

Steph: Uh review :)


	3. final chapter

Beyblade- Truth and Lies

Author- Luna P aka Nikki

Editor- QX aka Steph

Rating- PG13 as with all of my stories may go up in later chapters

Warning- contains Yaoi fluff

Summary- takes place the first night after the episode First strike. Kai is back with the bladebreakers and everyone seems happy to have him back but Rei's confused and when everyone leaves leaving just him and Kai alone his true feelings start to show. KaixRei obviously do I write anything else?

Disclaimer: Don't own it

A/N: I'm sorry that it took so long to update, but I didn't like the first draft of this chapter so I went back and rewrote it. I thought the second try was better but that I could improve it and so I came up with the idea for this. After all of that I started typing up the third draft when my keyboard stopped working so I had to go out and buy a new one but long story short here I am and here it goes.

Nikki: well I knew this day was coming, I just wanna thank everyone that reviewed your comments ment so much to me and I thank you all soo much for taking the time to write and tell me your opinions, I thank you all soo much all the reviews were soo nice, I feel so loved ;;

Rei: what day?

Nikki: the end (weeps)

Kai: finally I thought this was gonna drag on forever

Nikki: you never cared

Max: Hey why wasn't I in this fanfic?

Kenny: what about me?

Dizzi: and me

Nikki: there's still time, though not a lot (breaks down)

All: uhhhhh --U

Tala: I think you broke her and why the hell wasn't I in this fic? I'm one of your fave characters!

Nikki: I'm. Sorry. But You. Were. Evil. At. That. Point. In. time. And I. (sobs)

Tala: ok, ok I get it just get on with the last chapter

Kai's POV

"I don't know" I watched as a bright clash if lightening danced across the sky only redirecting my gaze when I saw Rei fall to the floor. He fell to his knees and tried to push himself up off of the flooded roof "Kai" he mumbled as his arms gave up and he fell onto the floor with a small thud. I gasped in shock as he tried to push himself up off of the floor and immediately ran to his side. I put my arms around his small frame and slowly helped him back to his feet. He growled angrily and pushed me away, I fell down onto the wet roof and scraped my elbow along the ground. I grabbed hold of my injured arm and pushed myself up off of the floor. "Kai, I...I I'm so sorry, I...I don't know what I'm doing" I looked up at him and saw his pain filled eyes glistening with tears.

"You need to calm down Rei" I told him and flinched when the cut on my arm started to bleed. The crimson liquid dropped from my arm to the floor where it splashed on the wet surface and mixed with the clear liquid that rested an inch high on the ground.

"Oh God Kai, I'm so sorry" he started to move closer to me and in turn I backed away as he had done to me earlier that night. I didn't want to back away from him, I wasn't even sure why I had, it wasn't like I was afraid of him or anything. I mean I wanted to be close to him, but I guess I sensed that he didn't want to get close to me and I didn't want to force him to do anything he didn't want to. I sighed when I saw tears escape from his perfect golden orbs and slide down his face to where they were wiped away by his hand. I moved closer to him and watched as he shook his head and ran off round the other side of the roof, I tried to keep track of where he had run off to but he picked up speed and disappeared out of view.

"Dammit all" I scolded myself for backing away from him, I hated seeing him hurt, more than anything I hated to see him in pain. Now he had been hurt, again, and it was all my fault. I flinched again as another drop of blood escaped from my cut, it trickled down my arm and along my hand to where it finally fell and mixed with the rain coating the roof. I glanced around the roof trying to see where the neko-jin had run off to. I slowly started walking around the roof checking every little corner as I did so. "Rei!" I called out hoping to receive an answer or hoping that he would reveal his hiding place but nothing happened except a lightening bolt hitting the lightening rod on the other side of the building. It was getting dangerous to be up on this roof but I wasn't going to leave Rei up here on his own, I would never leave him again. I checked down another corner but no Rei. I stopped and punched the wall causing a small chunk of the wall to chip off and crumble away. I looked at my hand, it was scratched and bruised and had stared to bleed ever so slightly but the only thing I cared about now was getting Rei back into the hotel safely. Another lightening bolt struck the rod and I started running again. I checked down yet another couple of corners but Rei wasn't there either. I was getting frustrated but was trying my hardest to keep my cool, I had looked round every corner on the roof but couldn't find Rei anywhere, I looked up and noticed a staircase curving up along the back wall. 'How come I didn't notice that?' I sighed and walked over to the steps, starting my ascent as soon as I reached the base of the staircase.

Rei's POV

I sat behind the wall with my head in my knee's tears stained my already wet cheeks and I felt like my still beating heart had been ripped out. I shivered when a cold gust of wind hit against my soaking wet clothes. I could still see him backing away from me after I had pushed him onto the floor, I could see the cut on his arm that I had caused, bleeding and causing him pain. Yeah he had been in pain and it had been all my fault. I buried my head further into my legs and held back the sobs that threatened to give away my position.

"Rei!" I heard Kai call out my name, I couldn't believe that he was still here, I thought for sure that he would have left by now. I wondered how his cut was and hoped that it wasn't hurting him too much. Ok I had to apologise, maybe if I went over to him and apologised with all of my heart he would find it within his to forgive me. Wait I'm the one that should be forgiving him, he should apologise to me for everything he did. What am I talking about, he had nothing to apologise for, when he had betrayed us he was under the control of black Dranzer, he hadn't intended to hurt us, he had no control over what he was doing. I sighed and rested my head against the wall, I had so many thoughts swimming around my head that I could no longer depict one from the other. I shivered when another freezing cold breeze hit against me, God I hated the cold. I saw another lightening bolt flash through the sky and hit something behind the wall that I was hiding next to.

"Kai!" before I knew what I was doing I had called out to him, with the terrifying thought clouding my mind that maybe Kai had been hurt. I wanted to jump up and run around the roof to find him, to make sure he was ok, but I couldn't will myself to move from where I was sat. I placed my head back into my knees and let the tears flow once more, I was terrified beyond belief when I felt a hand being placed on my shoulder. I slowly lifted my head to see Kai's crimson eyes half filled with tears as he placed a hand on my face. My heart was pounding in my chest and my head was throbbing with all the questions that were yet to be answered but when I felt his hand touch my face all of the pain and confusion just seemed to fade away. I looked up at him allowing crimson to fuse with gold. "Kai" I muttered softly as he placed his other hand on the other side of my face, as if holding me in place, was he afraid that I would run off again? Did he care?

"Rei, are you ok?" I nodded slowly but halfway through I switched from nodding to shaking my head, I wanted him to think that I was alright, I wanted to be strong around him but I needed to be comforted more. I felt his right hand move to the back of my head and his left arm move to my back, I was shocked when he pulled me into his chest, I no longer resisted anything I closed my eyes and let my tears flow onto his already soaked shirt.

Kai's POV

I stroked his back as he wept into my shirt, I had never seen him so upset or so vulnerable before. Had I been the one who had hurt him this much? Of course I was,

that's why he had been so angry with me. I pulled him closer to me and kissed the top of his head lightly so that he wouldn't notice. Another lightening bolt struck past us causing the neko-jin in my arms to jump and knock my injuries, which up until that point I had forgotten I had.

"Ahh" I had tried to suppress the pain filled groan but had not succeeded. I flinched when a strong icy cold breeze hit the open wound on my arm.

"I'm so sorry" I looked up to see Rei staring at me, he had stopped crying but his eyes were still filled with tears, I gave him a confused look unsure of what he was talking about. He gave me a weak smile causing me to smile back at him, he looked down at my arm and placed his hand just below the wound. "For that, it's all my fault, I...I didn't mean it. I was just angry" I laughed slightly and rested my forehead against his.

"It's ok, I've had worst" I stroked back a few drenched hairs from where they were stuck to his face. I cringed when another cold breeze hit against us and felt the neko-jin tremble within my grasp. I held him closer, giving him all the warmth that I had to offer, he wrapped his arms around me and rested his head against my chest. I sighed and ran my spare hand through his soaking wet hair. I laughed slightly when I heard him purring. "I didn't know you purred" he looked up at me and blushed at what I had said. I ran my hand along his face and stared into his golden orbs unwilling, unable to break away from their magnetic pull. Within minutes the rain became heavier and it became painful to be out in the horrific conditions but we still refused to move away from each other, finally finding the answers to the questions we had both pondered over for so long.

"Kai, I have something to tell you"

"Sssh" I slowly lent down to him, only stopping when my lips were millimetres away from his. I could feel his breath on my lips and was so close that I could hear his heart pounding in his chest. I lent into him capturing his lips with mine, he slightly pulled away in shock, but then closed his eyes to deepen the sensation. I slid my tongue into his mouth and explored every inch of the oral cavity, God he tasted good, I never wanted this to end as he pushed into me and let his tongue explore my mouth a pleasurable moan escaped my lips as he intensified the already intense kiss. I pushed my body into his and felt him do the same I ran my hands over his chest feeling every well toned abs through his drenched top that clinged tightly to his perfect body. We pulled away when the need for oxygen became too great. I held his gaze with mine and saw a tear slip out of the corner of his eye and slide down his cheek to where I wiped it away with my thumb. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just so happy" he sighed and lent his head against my chest as he had done earlier I smiled and rested my head on top of his, "I love you Kai" I heard him whisper into my chest and kissed his head again.

Rei's POV

"I love you too Rei" I looked up at him my eyes filled with tears, but they were no longer tears of anger or tears of sorrow they were tears of love and joy. I was finally able to be with my one true love, my only love, I wished that this was how it would be forever. I smiled at him and lent up capturing his lips with mine as he had done before. I lent into the kiss heightening the sensation as our tongues danced around one another's I ran my hand along his arms pulling him into me deepening the kiss once again. I broke apart from him and stared into his crimson eyes, God I loved him I figured that that was why I couldn't hate him after he had betrayed me. It was because my love for him was stronger than anything and no matter how awful things got I knew that from now on he would always be right by my side. I placed my hand against his face and traced the blue triangles. I went to move my hand away but was stopped by his hand, I noticed the cuts and bruises that had formed on his hand and held the injured hand just infront of my lips.

"What happened?" I asked as I ran my fingers lightly across the cuts

"I got angry at that wall over there" he explained motioning in the direction of the wall. I smiled and lightly kissed the injured hand, I purred quietly when he stroked the side of my face. There was a bright flash of lightning that lit up the sky before striking the tower next to the wall where we were sat I jumped into Kai knocking him slightly off balance and pushing him to the floor. He laughed and pushed back the damp strands of ebony hair that hung infront of my eyes before kissing the end of my nose. I started to laugh but it turned into a whimper when there was a huge rumble of thunder. "Its ok kitten" I looked at him confused at the new nickname but he didn't explain it just laughed and pushed himself up off of the floor extending his hand to me as he did so. I took it and he pulled me up with such strength that I crashed into him, he laughed and wrapped his arms around my waist I smiled up at him and snuggled into his chest purring as I did so. He laughed again and kissed the top of my head, I loved his laugh, I loved everything about him and now he was mine. Yeah Kai Hiwatari captain of the bladebreakers was my koi.

"I love you koi" I muttered into his chest, another lightening bolt hit the roof and I felt him tighten his grip around my waist.

"We need to get off this roof Rei"

"Yeah, we should get to bed" I told him hiding a suggestion in my words, he smiled at me and kissed my lips lightly.

"Not tonight kitten we have a tournament tomorrow"

"Ok not tonight" I whispered as I kissed his ear, he smiled and returned the gesture by kissing my neck. "But soon" I said and laughed he smiled at me and shook his head.

"Whatever you want, lets just get off of this roof or we won't live long enough to do anything" I looked up at him and nodded in agreement I lent up and placed another kiss on his lips before turning in the direction of the steps. I walked off but stopped when I felt someone grab hold of my hand I spun round and saw Kai kiss my hand. I giggled at the gesture "your not going anywhere without me" he walked over to me and tightened his hold on my hand. I jumped when another lightening bolt struck the building that I was stood next to. I felt Kai squeeze my hand to reassure me and slowly, with him by my side made my way down the old wooden steps to the open door on the other side of the roof.

Kai's POV

We walked through the hotel corridors hand in hand, I was so happy that we were together, after all that had happened with black Dranzer I thought that our relationship was non existent, but here we were together and stronger than ever. I smiled at him as his eyes darted around the dimly lit corridors.

"Kai are you sure this is the right way?" I smiled at him and kissed the top of his head lightly.

"Yes I'm sure, you were just running around here aimlessly I was actually thinking about where I was going" he punched my side playfully and kissed the side of my face. I smiled and turned my attention back to the corridors I felt so whole now that I had Rei as my koi, I had never really thought of it before but he ment so much to me and my worst fear now was loosing him. I squeezed his hand again this time reassuring myself that he was still next to me. It was amazing how things had turned out that night I mean a few minutes ago he was so angry with me, I thought that he would never forgive me. Yet here we were walking back to our hotel room hand in hand, kois, lovers. I took my hand away from his instead choosing to drape my arm around his shoulders. We turned down the last corridor and walked towards our room I hadn't really noticed it at the time and neither had Rei but as we walked past Tyson, Max and Kenny's room, the door swung open and the three of them stepped out into the corridor.

"Hey guy's where have you been?" Tyson asked as he scoffed down the rest of his doughnut.

"And why are you soaking wet?" the chief asked as he typed a few buttons on the keypad that he was holding infront of him.

"Maybe they went out onto the roof for a late night make out session" the bit beast with a sense of humour wisecracked from where she lay in Kenny's arms. The gang laughed not knowing how close they actually were to the truth.

"Anyway we'd best get to bed before Kai kills us all" Tyson joked as he walked back into his hotel room.

"Ahh don't they make a cute couple"

"Dizzi! There is nothing going on between Kai and Rei" Kenny also turned and walked back into the hotel room leaving only me Rei and Max stood out in the corridor. I smiled when Rei placed his head on my shoulder and pulled him closer to me. Max smiled at us as we walked into our room kissing one final time before the door closed blocking the world out of our business.

"Yeah that they do Dizzi that they do"

"You say something Maxie?"

"No! Tyson lets just go to bed, I'm beat"

The End

Nikki: told you I'd put you in

Max: Thanks

Kenny: Yay

Dizzi: for those few lines next time just leave me out of it

Nikki: will do

Dizzi: I didn't mean it

Tala: No fair why wasn't I in it?

Nikki: I have explained this to you, you were evil at the time and were in the abbey with the other demolition boys so there was no way that I could fit you in!

Tala: what about...?

Nikki: it's too late now anyway, ok that was the last chapter I hoped you liked it, if you didn't just review and tell me to try out one of the other drafts that I wrote. Anyway I'd just like to take this time to write out thank yous to my reviewers, you guys were so nice and that ment a lot to me, here goes

Starry Night Obsession (aka Mae): Thank you soo much all those comments that you gave to me were soo nice, I'd also like to thank you for putting me up on your favourite authors list that was real nice. I'm actually working on another fic at the moment it should be up within the next week or so and I hope that you will read it and enjoy it as much as you enjoyed this one.

A dragon's crystal: Again thank you, your reviews were soo nice and soo supportive, I liked the way you brought Tala into your review. You couldn't have known it at the time but Tala's one of my favourite characters and I'm glad that he drag's other people away for their meds aswell as me

Kissybear: I thank you for supporting me in my hatred of Mariah it's really good to know that there are people out there who hate the pink haired bitch just as much as I do. Your comments were really nice and I thank you for taking the time to review.

Bonnie Mizuhara: There is definitely no Mariah plushie for you, you can have a Kai plushie and a Rei plushie but the Mariah plushie will be thrown into a cage with a bunch of rabid dogs. Thank you for reviewing it was nice to know that you had taken the time to read my fic, your soo nice.

Zoutou Ivanov: Thank you for reviewing it was really nice of you to do so, I was so happy when I saw all of the reviews that I had received and how nice they were. I hope that you liked this fic and that you will like the other fics that I write just as much. Thanks again.

Angel Spirit: Thank you for your review it was very detailed and gave me a lot to think about. After reading it I actually considered changing the second chapter so that both of their blades were left spinning but I couldn't think of where to go from there so I just left it as it was. I hope you didn't hurt your head too bad I banged my head against my desktop about twenty times when my keyboard ceased to work, but I just got so angry that I ended up kicking it out the window. My mom wasn't too happy about that, she told me that in the future if I was going to kick things out of the window to open it first.

Drago-Kai: Thanks for your review I'm glad that you thought my chappies were long I actually thought that they were too short and I hope that my updates weren't too far apart I try not to leave you hanging for too long but sometimes it can't be helped.

Beast protector: I'm glad that you liked this fic I 'm working on some new fics now and I hope that you will keep an eye out for them, I hope that you read and like my other fics just as much as you liked this one. Thanks for taking the time to review.

Kitty: Thank you for your reviews it was good to know that you were there reading both chapters and that you liked them both, I know that the second and third chapters weren't as good as the first but I thank you for reading them all. Thank you soo much for reading it ment a lot to me.

Ying Yang Tiger Girl: (Throws Mariah plushie into cage with a bunch of rabid dogs) thanks for supporting my hatred of Mariah and the colour pink, it's nice to know that my reviewers hate her just as much as I do. Your review was soo supportive and made me laugh, hey if I saw a Mariah plushie I'd run through a wall too, hell I'd swim through an ocean of piranhas to get away from her.

Tala: ouch!

Nikki: To all of my wonderful reviewers I give you Kai and Rei plushies. I thank you soo much for your reviews they were all soo nice and ment so much to me that people were taking the time to read and review to my work. I hope you will keep an eye out for my other fics and that you will take the time to read them. I hope that you all liked this fic and that you will read my other works when they surface too. Thank you all and goodnight.

Kai: aren't you forgetting someone?

Nikki: Oh yeah I want to give a big thank you to my editor Steph she's my older sister and she always checks through my writing for me so I wanna take a few minutes to say thank you to her for doing that for me.

Steph: that's sweet but I was supposed to be checking your work? Oops

Rei: and, who else?

Nikki: there isn't any one else

Kai&Rei: WHHHAAAATT?

Nikki: just joking thank you guy's (glomps Kai and Rei)

Rei: it was nothing we'd do it all over again if we had to wouldn't we Kai?

Kai: No!


End file.
